The Third Side
by xxMultiShipperxx
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the two best friends that are obviously meant to be together, with the only problem being the fact that the guy is with the wrong girl. The thing is, there are actually three sides to the story, but the third is often never told. This is the third side. Two-Shot! R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay so I finally wrote something non-Victorious related! I really like the whole Rocky/Deuce pairing. Yes, I know he has a girlfriend and no I don't hate Deena. I'd just rather have Deuce with Rocky. So, here's my take on how that could happen. Btw, I split this into two parts because it was just way to long to be a one-shot, but I wasn't going to do a full story with it. I'll probably upload part two tomorrow or something. Anyways, enjoy! Please leave a review! (Sorry if there are any mistakes. I wrote this at like 1 in the morning.)_  
**

* * *

Dina stood alone at her locker while she grabbed her things for the next class she had. Deuce was nowhere to be found, but she was trying not to worry. She had seen him an hour ago when he walked her to her previous class, so she knew nothing horrible had happened to him or anything. Still, she was concerned that he hadn't arrived at her classroom door like he usually did to walk her to her locker. It seemed that she and Deuce had been growing apart lately, and Dina didn't know what to make of it. She knew all relationships had their ups and downs, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong.

She grabbed her Science textbook and tucked it under her arm along with the binder she'd been holding. It was hard to juggle everything she was carrying because Dina was so used to Deuce holding her books for her, but since she didn't even know where he was at the moment, she was trying her best to keep her school supplies from falling from her grasp. She closed her locker and glanced around the crowded hallway, searching for her boyfriend.

She saw him walking in her direction with Rocky Blue at his side, their arms linked together. The two were laughing at something he had just said. Dina leaned back against her locker and waited for them to approach her. She put on a smile when they got two feet away.

"Hey Deucey," she said, reaching out to grab his arm and pull him away from the tall brunette who currently had his attention. He gave her a small smile and put his arm around her.

"Hey Dina."

"Um, where were you earlier?" she asked, still smiling. "I waited for you outside my class room but… but you never came." She said the last part a bit quieter than before, looking down at the linoleum floor. She heard Deuce struggling to think of something to say.

"Uh, well Rocky and I were in the middle of an intense discussion that I just couldn't walk away from," he said, sending a warm smile in Rocky's direction, who simply smiled in return and placed a hand on Deuce's shoulder.

"Yeah," she said, "We were debating whether or not dolphins should-"

"Oh I'm sure it was a riveting discussion," Dina said sweetly, cutting her off. She had been feeling quite tense around Rocky lately. She didn't really know why, but ever since the last school dance whenever Rocky came around her she'd felt a bit uneasy. When Dina had gone to the restroom Rocky had offered to keep Deuce company. When she returned, the two of them were sharing a slow dance in the middle of the dance floor. There was nothing inappropriate going on, they were just talking, but Dina still didn't like what she saw. She wasn't the jealous type at all, but she didn't like the fact that Rocky was always hanging out with Deuce. Yes, they were best friends and yes, Rocky knew him first, but Deuce was her boyfriend. That had to count for something right? Dona hadn't wanted to seem like an overbearing girlfriend, so she never asked Deuce about it, but she still couldn't get rid of that little green monster that reared its ugly head whenever Rocky was around.

"Yeah, it is." Deuce glanced in Rocky's direction before he turned back to Dina. "We're actually kind of in the middle of it still. So, I was thinking I'll walk with her to class, and just meet you at lunch. Is that cool with you?"

Dina wanted to grab Deuce by his shoulders and scream 'No!' at the top of her lungs., but she just grinned at the two of them and nodded her head.

"Sure! I'll just uh, see you at lunch then."

"Great!" Deuce removed his arm from Dina's shoulders and linked it through Rocky's once again before strolling off down the hall, leaving Dina feeling incredibly alone.

* * *

Dina and Deuce were sitting on a park bench in the park downtown in silence. They had just left his uncle Frank's pizzeria and had decided to get some fresh air before they went home. Dina couldn't have been happier that she got to spend some quality time alone with Deuce. It felt like it had been forever since they'd just hang out and relaxed. Recently all of Deuce's free time was spent either working at Crusty's or hanging out on the set of Shake It Up! with Rocky and Cece. Dina would normally go with him to see their friends, but she couldn't take being around Deuce and Rocky anymore. The way they behaved around each other did things to Dina that she did not like. It made her feel things that she had never felt before. As much as Dina hated to admit it, she was incredibly jealousof Rocky's relationship with Deuce. It seemed like the two of them always got along and never had a dull moment. Recently they'd been acting like more of a couple than Dina and Deuce.

Deuce chuckled at something he was looking at on his phone. Dina glanced over at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Rocky's watching this hilarious movie and she's texting me about it." Dina rolled her eyes, put on a fake smile and pretended that she wasn't upset and ignored the fact that Deuce didn't even look up from his phone when he answered her.

"Oh, that's… cool."

"Yeah." Deuce's phone lit up with another text, and he laughed once again. "Man I've got to see this movie." Deena sighed and realized that quality time with her boyfriend was now over.

"You can go watch it now if you want to. Rocky doesn't stay too far from here."

"Really?" Deuce asked, a little more excited than he should've been. Dina just nodded her head. Deuce's smile spread from ear to ear and he hopped up off the bench excitedly. "Awesome!" he began jogging away, but paused to turn around. "I'll uh, call you or something when I get home." Dina just waved at him and smiled until he turned around again. Then she dropped her head and stared at the grass underneath her feet. She knew Deuce wasn't going to call. She hated to admit it, but Dina knew she and Deuce were headed down a dark path. She still wasn't ready to let go, but she knew she would only hurt herself even more if she continued to hold onto something that wasn't there anymore. A single tear ran down her cheek and she stood up, leaving the park as quickly as she could.

* * *

Dina, Cece, and Ty were sitting at a table in Crusty's looking over a menu. They had just gotten out of school a half hour ago and decided to go out for pizza. Rocky had to go home for something, so she hadn't joined the group. Honestly, Dina was quite happy that she hadn't come along. It was hard enough trying to keep Deuce's attention when it was just the two of them. She didn't need Rocky around stealing every last bit of her boyfriend's attention. And the worst part was: both of them were oblivious to what was going on. It was so obvious that they had a thing for each other but neither of them knew. Normally when that happens it leads to a beautiful and cute love story, but when the guy already has a girlfriend it also leads to heartbreak.

"Hello guys!" Deuce said as he approached the table, wearing that bright red shirt and a pair of headphones around his neck. He was holding a pad of paper and a pencil, his eyes darting around the table. He didn't even acknowledge Dina, who was sitting right in front of him. She felt like her heart breaking ever so slowly, but she kept a straight face.

"Um, we'll just get a large pepperoni pizza," Ty said, handing his friend the menu he'd been holding. Deuce scribbled something down on the paper and turned to leave. Dina placed a hand on his arm in an attempt to make him stop and notice her. He just raised his thick eyebrows at her, not smiling or anything.

"Yeah?" There was absolutely no emotion in his voice. His eyes were completely blank. Dina could feel tears beginning to well up. She fought back her emotions and smiled up at her boyfriend.

"I just wanted to know when you get off? I was thinking we could-"

"Yeah I don't think so," Deuce said quickly, cutting her off, "It's pretty busy in here as you can see and I'm probably going to be working until close. Maybe some other time." Deuce walked away without another word, and Dina felt her heart break even more.

A few minutes later Deuce brought them their pizza. Dina glanced up for a moment and saw Rocky descending down the stairs. She scanned the room, and found the group quickly. She skipped over to the table and put her hands on Deuce's shoulders. A wide smile appeared on his face, but Dina was the only one who noticed.

"Hey guys!" she said happily. "Guess who decided to join her friends for pizza!"

"Miss Rocky Blue!" Deuce exclaimed. A person sitting at the table behind him raised their hand and tried to get his attention.

"Um, excuse me?"

"One second," he said, holding up a finger. He put his arm around her and brought her in close. "I thought you had to-"

"-Oh no I decided to-"

"-But then wouldn't your-"

"-Not really. I mean she-"

"Well that's great!" He said, raising his arms up in the air. "So what are you doing later? Maybe we could go try and find the sequel of that hilarious movie we saw last week." Rocky smiled so hard it looked like her face was about to split in two.

"Sure! That sounds great! When do you get off?" Deuce shrugged and smiled at her.

"Whenever I feel like leaving."

"Excuse me, but I haven't gotten my pizza yet," the same customer from before said, a bit agitated. Deuce held up his finger once again, still smiling at Rocky. "Oh come on, you can flirt with your girlfriend later. I'm hungry!"

Everyone at the table turned and stared at Dina, who pretended to not have heard. Rocky and Deuce were too busy staring into each other's eyes and smiling like idiots to realize what was going on. Dina willed herself to look up at the two of them, and instantly regretted it. She couldn't remember the last time he'd looked at her like that.


	2. Chapter 2

"But Dina I don't understand," Deuce said, shaking his head and staring at Dina with a look she hoped she'd never see on his face. She sighed and shrugged.

"I hate to do this but, it has to be done."

"But-"

"I see the way you look at her." Dina said, tearing up. "You've _never´ _looked at me like that." Her voice cracked, but she continued. "It's obvious that you're not into this, into us, anymore, and I'm not going to hold you back any longer." Deuce remained silent. Dina didn't even know if she wanted him to speak. She was having a hard enough time not crying already. Eventually his shoulders dropped and he sighed.

"I'm sorry Dina. I really am."

"Don't be." she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "The heart wants what the heart wants." Deuce looked down at the ground, then looked back into Dina's eyes with a sad smile upon his lips.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said.

"Aren't I always?" Dina joked while a tear ran down her face. She wiped it away quickly, then removed her hand and turned away and took a few steps. She stopped and turned around. There was one more thing she needed to know.

"How long have you loved her?" she asked, her eyes full of tears. Deuce shrugged. "No, I need to know."

"About a year," came his reply. Dina's mouth formed a thin, hard line.

"Then why did you stay with me when you knew you wanted her?" she asked, her voice pleading, "Why didn't you just break up with me as soon as you knew you loved her. Why would you do this to me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you." Deuce said, staring directly into her eyes. Dina's eyebrows furrowed together and her mouth turned into a frown.

"Oh yeah? Well how'd that work out for ya?" Deuce sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I never meant for things to get like this." He paused. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah well, so am I."

Dina turned on her heel and walked away.

Dina slowly made her way to the front of the school after she retrieved her bookbag from her locker. The last bell of the day had rung about five minutes ago, and the hallways were already empty. Dina walked by herself, which was something she hadn't gotten used to yet. She eventually made her way outside and sat down on the first bench she got to.

Since Deuce didn't walk her home anymore her aunt Debbie got her from school. She didn't mind, except for the fact that she had to see Rocky and Deuce exit the building together and disappear down the street.

Rocky and Deuce exited the front of the school, with their arms linked together. Deuce told a joke, and Rocky tried and failed to cover her smile with her hand. Dina knew she should've just ignored them like she usually did, but for some reason she couldn't take her eyes off of the two. Deuce seemed to be acting even more awkward than usual. That could only mean one thing.

Today was the day. The day that Dina's already broken heart would become shattered. The day that Deuce would finally make his move. The day that so many people had been waiting for, and that one certain girl was dreading.

"So uh, Rocky. Can I ask you something?" she heard Deuce say.

"Sure Deuce. You know you can ask me anything."

"Right." Deuce looked around the area, not seeing Dina, then grabbed Rocky's hand and sat down on the closest bench. Rocky sat beside him, placing her other hand on top of his. "Okay. I just wanted to know… what you think of me." Rocky seemed thoroughly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think of me?" Deuce repeated, his gaze intense. Rocky bit her lip and thought for a moment, then took in a breath and began.

"Well, I think you're a really cool guy. You always know how to make me laugh and cheer me up, no matter how horrible a mood I'm in. You're always willing to help me out and you never expect anything in return. You're there when I'm happy and you're there when I'm sad. But most of all, you make me feel important, like I truly mean something to you. That's something I haven't felt before." Deuce gave her a half smile, then looked down and placed his one free hand on top of hers. Now their hands were stacked on top of each other's.

"What do you think of me?" Rock asked, out of the blue. Deuce smiled, it was obvious he'd wanted her to ask that very question. He'd probably been practicing his answer in the mirror for the past week.  
"Well," Deuce began, "I think you're nice, smart, and an amazing dancer. When I'm with you I'm never bored. I could an entire day with you and it would only feel like five minutes because time flies when I'm around you." He licked his lips and hesitated to continue. "I, I also think that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Your smile brightens my entire day. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about when I go to sleep. Don't get freaked out here or anything but sometimes I even dream about you." Rocky laughed and looked down. "I love everything about you Rocky, and I love you."

Rocky's head snapped up and she stared at him with eyes as big as golf balls.

"Wha- What did you just say?" Deuce smiled at her and shrugged.

"I said I'm in love with you Rocky. I'm not sure when or how, but all I know is that right now, I am completely head over heels in love with you Roquelle Blue, and I hope you feel the same way." Rocky didn't say anything. "So, do you?"

The next thing Dina knew, Rocky had her arms around Deuce's neck and her lips were pressed against his. Deuce's arms snaked around Rocky's waist and pulled her closer. Dina looked away. Her heart couldn't take any more.

Luckily for her, her aunt Debbie's car pulled up at the curb. Dina grabbed her things as quickly as she could, then ran to the car and climbed inside.

"What's the rush kiddo? You act like you got a pack of hyenas chasing after you or something." her aunt said, laughing. Dina looked out the window to where Deuce and Rocky had been. They weren't sitting on the bench any more. Now they were walking down the street, hand in hand, laughing at nothing.

"I wish," Dina said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Dina stood alone at her locker gathering her things for her next class. She had gotten used to walking by herself to class and carrying her own books again. It had been two weeks since she'd talked to him. Two weeks since their breakup. It had also been two days since Deuce admitted his feelings towards Rocky, and she admitted hers for him. Two days since that kiss scene that belonged in a romance movie. The entire scene played back in her mind, like she was watching it happen all over again.

Dina glanced down the hallway where she knew they'd be appearing shortly. Soon enough, Deuce and Rocky appeared around the corner together, laughing it up and having a ball. Dina looked down at their hands, and at their intertwined fingers. The two of them passed by Dina without a second glance. Dina noticed that Deuce had a few extra books tucked under his arm, and that Rocky's hands were completely book-free. She remembered when it was her who held his hand while he held her books. Now it was Rocky who had taken her place. Dina closed her locker quietly and began walking the other way.

* * *

**_Kay, thans for reading and please review! Let me know what you like;0d about it, and what I need to work on. You can also leave me a request or something and I'll try and take a whack at it for ya. Kaykay bye now! :)_  
**


End file.
